Heart Attack
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sakura nunca se había esforzado cuando de chicos se trataba- jugar con ellos e ignórales, algo fácil de hacer. Pero cuando Sasuke estaba cerca, todos sus sentimientos se atoraban en sus pulmones. Él le hacía sentir diferente, como si brillara. Ella no quería enamorarse, de ser así, su pobre corazón... [En Pausa]


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Demi mi amor Lovato.

 **Summary** : Sakura nunca se había esforzado cuando de chicos se trataba, jugar con ellos e ignórales, algo fácil de hacer. Pero Sasuke estaba cerca, todos sus sentimientos se atoraban en sus pulmones. Él le hacía sentir diferente, como si brillara.

NA: ¡Feliz San Valentin!

* * *

 **Heart Attack**

* * *

Incluso desde el segundo piso del edificio y por los grandes ventanales, en aquel lugar lleno de personas ocupadas en sus propios asuntos, Sasuke podía ver la ligera, casi imperceptible incomodidad en la cara de Haruno Sakura ante una nueva confesión. Muy a pesar de ese signo, la chica no se alteró demasiado por el furor y sinceridad que parecía expresar la persona que se le estaba declarando.

Un par de palabras por parte de ella, los hombros caídos del que -asumía- había rechazado, y la chica se iba de ese lugar.

Viendo todo con monotonía, sinceramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Sasuke seguía observando a su alrededor. El término de las vacaciones de navidad y la vagancia que este traía consigo se estaba disipando, después de todo enero estaba a días de terminar y todos parecían haber retomado de nuevo el ritmo universitario.

Y a pesar de estar en la biblioteca de la facultad, el bullicio también estaba presente ahí.

Con su mano recargada en su mejilla- un codo sobre la mesa, aburrido esperando a que sus acompañantes terminaran de escribir, Sasuke dejó su mente divagar de nuevo. Su vista viajando otra vez hacia la chica de cabello rosa que ahora entraba a la biblioteca, ella que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos momentos, y él se permitió curiosear.

A decir verdad no la conocía tal cual. La identificaba entre tantas otras por el simple hecho de que su cabello era llamativo.

También por los tantos rumores que había a su alrededor. Por la poca atención que él les ponía, había escuchado que ella tenía cierta reputación entre los hombres. Algunos de sus compañeros le habían catalogado como _"bella"_ _"inalcanzable"_ _"lo que todo chico quiere"_ y eso Sasuke no había creído por completo. Pero lo que había sucedido hace un momento no había sido la primera vez que él lo presenciaba, por lo que suponía que ella _sí_ era un tanto popular.

"¿Qué estás viendo, Sasuke?" Sin responder verbalmente, en un pequeño movimiento, señaló con su barbilla hacia la chica que estaba sentada unas mesas lejos de ellos. Sus acompañantes también le miraron.

Uno de ellos silbó en burla,

"¿También te gusta Haruno?" Rió entre dientes. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

"Qué tontería."

"Es muy linda."

"¿Ves? ¡Hasta Jūgo cree que es atractiva!"

"Suigetsu yo no-"

"Ella no me atrae," Sasuke cortó, pero eso no fue suficiente para que su acompañante parara. Si algo caracterizaba a Suigetsu era su boca floja y poca capacidad de captar cuándo y dónde hablar.

"Haruno es demasiado caliente. Escuché que es de las mejores en la facultad de medicina, así que es todo un partido. En lo particular, me gusta la forma redonda de su-"

Un chirrido resonó por el lugar, los susurros –no tan discretos- de Suigetsu fueron interrumpidos, y alzando la vista hacia el responsable de tal ruido, Sasuke se topó con la mirada ceñuda de Haruno Sakura. Esta, con su mirada molesta, se encaminó hasta su lugar, con manos empuñadas y un aura violenta. Los presentes estaban paralizados y Sasuke demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo, sólo pudo verla durante todo el proceso. Ella estampó su mano contra su mesa, los libros de ahí tambaleando y Suigetsu respingando cual conejo.

"La próxima vez que hables de una chica de manera tan irrespetuosa, asegúrate de que no te escuche, o de que esta _"caliente"_ chica no pueda partirte la cara, ¿nos entendemos?"

Su aura oscura y la promesa de una dolorosa retribución y su peligroso tono de voz fueron suficientes para que la sangre del rostro de Suigetsu le abandonara.

"¿Nos entendemos?" Repitió ella entre una boca apretada, y el aludido sólo asintió, demasiado frenético y asustado. La chica se puso recta, y dando una última vista al idiota reparó en los acompañantes del lugar para darles una mirada igual de desagradable.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke miró claramente el rostro de la chica cuyo respeto acaba de ganar en él.

* * *

La curiosidad se mostró en él por unos instantes, y en una ocasión se encontró a sí mismo pensando en ella y buscándola entre tantas personas de ese campus, pero ellos estudiaban diferentes especialidades así que no había un punto en los pasillos en el que coincidieran. Ella sólo era una chica más, él razonaba. Alguien con un carácter fuerte y difícil de relacionarse, y eso en realidad no afectaba para nada su vida.

Así que la siguiente vez que se encontró con ella le sorprendió ver otra parte de su personalidad.

Por muy grande que fuera su universidad, la cantidad de estacionamientos no eran los suficientes para saciar la necesidad de profesores, trabajadores y estudiantes por lo que conseguir un lugar era algo difícil. Había estado dando un par de vueltas alrededor en busca de un espacio vacío, y aunque sus clases no empezaban en un buen rato, era fastidioso no encontrar un lugar seguro donde dejar su auto. Justo cuando otro caro se estaba moviendo para retirarse, Sasuke sintió alivio. Y cuando estaba por acercarse hasta el lugar, un carro rojo se atravesó, obligándole a parar en seco, sus llantas rechinaron y él se movió delante de su asiento, soltando una maldición. Ese estúpido le quitó su lugar. ¿Era enserio? _Qué clase de imbécil-_

Molesto, sin pensar mucho más que en partirle la cara al idiota, bajó de su propio auto y cerró fuerte su puerta. Se encaminó hasta el vehículo rojo, con un sinfín de groserías resonando en su mente, listas en la punta de su lengua, hasta que se atoraron al ver al conductor.

Una chica de cabello rosa.

Bajó de su carro y se topó con la figura molesta de Sasuke.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿estabas esperando por este lugar?" Ojos verdes fingiendo dulzura e inocencia, su tono apenado. Sasuke no le creía. Ella juntó sus manos y guiñó, "la próxima vez, ¿sí?"

Era la misma chica que había asustado a su amigo hasta casi hacerlo orinar, quien ahora parecía… _¿coquetear?_ Ella se inclinaba un poco hacia él, le daba lo que creía era su mejor sonrisa y era más que obvio que esperaba que él no dijera nada al respecto y se emocionara con ella.

 _ja, como si..._

"Sí, ¿Qué tal si para la próxima respetas los turnos?" Sonrió de lado. "¿O no tuviste educación?"

Fue hilarante como la sonrisa coqueta y la falsa pena se esfumaron de ella en cuanto registró sus palabras. Sasuke no dijo nada más y caminó de regreso a su auto, dejando una indignada chica de pie.

Incluso cuando se subió a su carro y comenzó a avanzar pasando cerca, ella seguía donde mismo, incrédula mirándole. Él sólo apretó el claxon y le vio respingar. Su enojo se había esfumado ante la indignación cómica que ella mostró. Era más que obvio que no esperaba un desenlace así.

Algo que Sasuke asumía era que Haruno Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a que le trataran así.

Pero bueno, Sasuke tampoco se dejaba manipular por una cara bonita.

* * *

Lo único que su mente gritó fue _maldito engreído_ , y es que nadie, _nadie_ le había hablado así antes. Mucho menos un hombre. Ese pequeño y molesto incidente le dejó de mal humor el resto del día.

"El fruncir demasiado el ceño te hará envejecer." La voz cantarina y desinteresada le despertó. "Y nadie gusta una cara llena de arrugas."

Sakura rodó sus ojos. Dejó de mirar con mala cara su comida y alzó la vista con su amiga. Una ceja bien delineada se levantaba con curiosidad. Sakura suspiró.

"Un idiota quejumbroso me molestó en el estacionamiento hoy."

"¿Un acosador?"

"No, más bien alguien _muy_ sensible. Me reclamó porque le gané el lugar."

Ino rió. "¿Por qué no le coqueteaste un poco para que olvidara tu travesura?"

Sakura hizo un puchero. Ino no necesitaba más para entender. Su risa fue más escandalosa y para Sakura, más molesta. "Estás perdiendo tu toque."

"Seguro era gay," ella se defendió. Y tal vez era cierto, es decir, el chico tenía rasgos finos, y siendo sincera, un cutis más bonito. Descansó su codo en la mesa y apoyó su mejilla en su mano. Era una lástima que un chico así de atractivo bateara a otro lado.

Pero eso no le restaba la magulladura a su ego.

"Hey, frente de marquesina," volvió a atraer su atención,

"¿Qué?"

"Declaración a las tres en punto." Levantando su rostro y mirando hacia donde le había dicho Ino, un joven se estaba acercando hasta su mesa. Era alto y su cuerpo bien trabajado, pero su rostro era dulce, casi tierno como el de un niño. Él tenía su vista fija en ella y un aura de confianza a su alrededor.

 _Aquí vamos otra vez._

Suspiró con fastidio, pero internamente agradecía saber que no estaba perdiendo su toque.

* * *

"Hey Suigetsu, escuché que Haruno Sakura te puso en tu lugar, ¿es cierto?" La burla que el tono de voz de Karin mostraba no era nada sutil, ni tampoco necesitaba él de una respuesta; los chismes viajaban rápido y no fue como si ese incidente no hubiera sido notado por otros, Sakura era, después de todo, popular entre los demás.

El color en la cara del aludido cambió, y Sasuke no ocultó la pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?"

"No mucho, sólo que te pateó el trasero." La característica sonrisa zorruna de Naruto apareció mientras respondía por la chica, realmente contento de poder tomarle el pelo al chico. Un griterío se armó entre Suigetsu y Naruto, uno que a tal punto Sasuke dejó de prestar atención hasta que sus oídos captaron lo siguiente,

"No tienes cara de burlarte, Naruto, Sakura también te rechazó." Vaya manera de hacerse notar, pues la prima de Naruto, sonreía con superioridad.

"Oooh," tapando su boca, Suigetsu se rió.

"Nadie te habló, zanahoria," tan maduro como siempre, el rubio le enseñó la lengua a la chica, y esta sólo frunció los labios, luego fijó su atención hacia Sasuke. _Típico_. Mientras que los chicos seguían con sus dimes y diretes, Sasuke se enfrascó en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando a propósito los intentos de coqueteo de la pelirroja.

La mención de la pelirrosa fue algo que él quiso ignorar, pero que ahora se encontraba pensando. Evocó el incidente pasado, y bufó ante la imagen de esa cara llena de incredulidad de la chica, y así mismo recordó otra cosa,

"Tú le conoces," su tono, más que pregunta sonaba a afirmación- cortó lo que sea que Karin le estaba diciendo, y en ese punto los demás hicieron silencio.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Haruno Sakura. Ambas están en la facultad de medicina."

"Ah," Karin frunció la nariz, como si hubiera olido algo desagradable. "No realmente. Llegamos a compartir alguna materia base, pero nuestras especialidades son diferentes."

Sasuke asintió, luego, "¿Cómo es ella?"

Esa pregunta no la esperaba y desubicó a Karin. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Sasuke interesado en otra chica? _¿En Haruno Sakura, de sobre todas las chicas?_ Eso no le agradó a Karin. De entre tantas, se interesa en es pelirrosa sobrevalorada…

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" Los celos presentes. Aun así él no respondió, seguía esperando por la respuesta a su pregunta. Ella accedió.

"Es una presuntuosa sabelotodo." Karin no mentía, o al menos no era así, pues después de todo esa era la imagen que tenía de la chica, "Siempre hay alguien tras de ella y no entiendo por qué, pues la señorita es demasiado buena para cualquiera."

Tal vez ellas no compartían asignaturas, pero siempre que la divisaba podía notar a alguien con ella. Los chicos babeaban con tan sólo mencionar su nombre y a Karin le fastidiaba los aires que la pelirrosa se daba de inalcanzable. Pero que Sasuke ahora _preguntara_ por ella… no, eso era mucho. Entonces, sus celos le hicieron hablar antes de pensar,

"¿Por qué? ¿A ti también te gusta Haruno Sakura?"

El rostro de Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, no se inmutó por el tono de reproche de la pelirroja ni por la pregunta que esta le hizo. La breve descripción que Karin le dio de la pelirrosa encajaba con la idea que él se había formado de la chica. Sin cambio alguno en él, respondió,

"No." Pero por la mirada de Karin, ella no le creía. Eso tampoco le importaba a Sasuke, y aun así continuó. "Simplemente creo que es… sin sentido, como alguien con ese carácter e imagen sea considerada como atractiva."

 _¿Qué hay en esa chica que volvía locos a los chicos?_ Era la intriga de Sasuke

Naruto ahogó una exclamación,

"¡¿Cómo puedes?!" Cubrió su boca, incapaz de terminar. "¡Sakura-chan es la chica más bella! Es inteligente, fuerte, su cabello es perfecto, sus ojos son hermosos y su cuerpo-"

"Su cuerpo no es la gran cosa."

"Eres una zanahoria envidiosa, Karin."

"Quisieras. ¿Verdad, Sasuke? A ella le hace falta más _personalidad_ para considerar tener buen cuerpo," aquí, ella sonrió con sorna haciendo énfasis en su pecho.

"Es algo plana," Sasuke dijo, se encogió en hombros, pero Suigetsu y Naruto no concordaron.

"¡Haruno Sakura no es plana! ¿Has visto sus caderas?"

"Su trasero, viejo eso si es perfección, no como-" el terror en el gritito de Naruto acalló a Suigetsu,

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Ah, Sakura-chan!" Y literal, hubo un silencio muerto entre todos.

No habían controlado sus palabras o volumen de voz, estaban en un espacio público discutiendo sobre el físico de la chica que iba pasando cerca. En defensa de Sasuke, no había dicho eso para ofenderle ni criticar, y más que su físico "plano" él se refería a su presencia.

Ella lucía como alguien plano, banal.

Claro que esos pensamientos no los compartió, e igual no habría mejorado su situación.

Sin temerlas ni deberlas, giró un poco su cuerpo para verle de frente. La chica le miraba ceñuda, con los brazos en las caderas y lista para poner en su lugar al idiota…

Cuando reconoció su cara.

"Ah, eres _tú_." Nariz fruncida y pose altanera, manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y desagrado en sus ojos. "¿Qué? ¿No te enseñaron modales en tu casa? Hablar de otros a sus a espaldas no es _educado_."

Sí, lo mismo que él había dicho antes, y Sasuke no pudo evitar que su intento de imitación fuera tonto. _Plana…_

"Heh, no te insulté, ¿o sí?" Mirándola y hablando directamente con ella, con burla en sus ojos y desinterés por la molestia de ella.

 _Como si ella fuera a ceder_. "No, para nada me interesa la opinión de un cavernícola entre muchos hombres."

Sasuke bufó, pero el sonido se perdió entre la risa de sus acompañantes y el siseo de la pelirroja. El breve deleite de Sakura ante su insulto desapareció cuando él se fue acercando más a ella, y aunque la pelirrosa no retrocedió, sí resintió el acercamiento.

"¿Qué haces?" No, rayos su voz no temblaba, era simple _fastidio._

"Trató de ver qué es lo que ellos encuentran atractivo en ti."

La incomodidad se esfumó en cuanto él dijo eso, dejó de importarle y le encaró también, furia en sus ojos ante la mirada de desconcierto de él. ¿No encontraba lo que era atractivo en ella, eh? _Hijo de-_

Sus movimientos se detuvieron, ella notó la pausa que él hizo de su escudriño, su mirada sosteniendo la de ella.

Detenidos por unos instantes, ojos fijos en el otro, como en un limbo observando el rostro de la persona al frente.

"Tú ojos."

"¿Qué?"

"Son de un verde... que no había visto antes,"

De entre tantas cosas… no esperaba eso. Su ego no pudo agrandarse porque enseguida el pelinegro agregó,

"De ahí en más sigues siendo plana."

Era como la cómica vena de fastidio regresaba a su frente,

¿Es qué este chico sólo abría su boca para decir cosas malas es de ella? Bien, Sakura en realidad no le molestaba no parecerle atractiva, no fue ese el motivo por el cual llegó a interrumpirles, sino para dejarles en claro que no pueden hablar tan fácilmente de alguien, mucho menos de ella.

¿A él ella le parecía plana? Pues que bien, poco le importaba. Ser o no atractiva para este y esa panda de locos no era su prioridad. Y aunque muy en el fondo su subconsciente había hecho un vistazo rápido del bruto que le señalaba, no pudo evitar pensar que él _sí_ era un poco atractivo. Sinceramente, este chico era apuesto.

Pero, sinceramente, a Sakura le valía un pepino.

Lista para hacer uso del floreado vocabulario que sólo usaba con patanes, ella agregó.

"Mira cuanto me importa," sonrisa fingida, más bien una mueca, su mano en alto, y el dedo medio casi se lo restregaba en la cara, "jodete."

Y sin esperar más, se dio la vuelta, ignorando los aullidos de los presentes ni esperando una respuesta del imbécil al que jamás quería volver a ver, Sakura se fue sin mirar la leve elevación en las comisuras de la boca del pelinegro.

* * *

Enero terminó y con esto el frío clima se calmó un poco. No podía decir lo mismo de la escuela. Tenía exámenes en un par de semanas, además de otras prácticas obligatorias, Sakura comenzaba a sentir el burbujeo del estrés en su estómago. Bien, esa sensación le agradaba, era un recordatorio de hacer las cosas con tiempo y bien hechas.

El jolgorio en el café en el que estaba era un agradable eco, su taza de café aun humeaba y la pila de libros un confort.

Hasta que alguien se deslizó en el asiento frente a ella.

* * *

Iba con retraso al punto de encuentro con sus amigos cuando la vio a través del ventanal en el café no tan lejos del campus. Un poco difícil que sus ojos no atraparan el ridículo color rosa de su cabello entre un mar de seres normales. Con una mirada rápida hacia el camino delante de él y otra hacia la chica dentro del café, Sasuke cambió sus planes.

Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en su lectura, mordiendo su pulgar y su fleco cubriendo sus ojos, y fue tan típico de chica millennial, que él casi rió. Sin preguntar o saludar, Sasuke simplemente se sentó en el lugar frente a ella haciéndole respingar,

"¿Ciencias médicas, eh?"

Aunque ella no había levantado la vista, parecía que este chico se había quedado en su memoria, pues con sólo abrir la boca y decir unas palabras ella ya estaba frunciendo el ceño. Enderezando sus hombros, con una perfecta mueca de ironía, dijo,

"¿Qué te dio la primera pista? ¿Los libros?"

"Tus ojeras."

 _Ouch_

"Y tu aspecto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en tu casa? ¿Te has duchado?"

¿Qué estaba insinuando? "Esta mañana."

"Oh."

 _Sí, oh, idiota grosero_. Decidiendo que ignorarlo era mejor estrategia para que esfumara de su vista, retomó su libro y la lectura. Y aunque Sakura centraba sus ojos en las letras frente a ella, que su mente recitaba palabra tras palabra, ninguna se registraba realmente en su mente. Esto era debido a una emoción; irritación. Este chico era… _molesto_. Desagradable.

¿Cuántas veces lo había visto? ¿Dos? Y sólo un par de ocasiones bastaron para que le insultara y le dijera vagabunda sucia. Estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos le molestaran y hablaran de su aspecto, pero no de esta manera. Este imbécil abría la boca para golpear su ego en diferentes maneras. Y era estresante, _frustrante_ , que él sí fuera capaz de lograr dicho golpes. Mucho de eso ella suponía era por el propio aspecto de él. Y es que, _joder_ … el tipo podría ser un _guarro grosero,_ pero su aspecto… por mucho, era uno de los chicos más atractivos que ella había visto, sino el único. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando las estupideces que su mente creaba, pues de ponto se sentía incomoda. Levantando la vista un poco, lo vio aun ahí.

¡Seguía ahí! Que rayos, ¿no entendía que ella no planeaba hablar con él? Pareciera que la fría indiferencia bien practicada de ella no estaba funcionando. Debía dejar de ser sutil, entonces.

Exasperada porque él no decía nada, sólo le miraba con abierta curiosidad-otra cosa que le estaba alterando-, Sakura rompió el silencio.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"No."

 _¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces por qué rayos no te largas?_

"Tu continua," señaló su libro, para luego sacar su teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

 _Ah, o sea…_ con la boca entre abierta, esperando a que se largara, o al menos dijera algo, Sakura no podía creer. _Quién se creía_. Suspiró, y justo cuando se cuestionaba entre recoger sus cosas e irse, o aventarle su café al idiota frente a ella, él celular de él comenzó a sonar y contestó sin siquiera disculparse,

"¿Sí? Uh, no iré… no. Estoy en una cita. ¿Con quién? Eso no te interesa." colgó.

Y fue esa conversación corta que le detuvo a ella.

"¿Una cita?" Su boca habló antes de pensar, se supone le estaba ignorando, Dios. Pero sus palabras fueron… _confusas_.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin negar lo que la mente de ella estaba procesando.

"¡Esto no es una cita!" Sin controlarse, algo histérica y molesta elevó la voz. Una que otra mirada en su dirección le obligó a hablar en tono más bajo, pero no menos irritado. Mientras el chico veía cada movimiento y gesto de ella.

"Esta no es una cita." Siseó ella, moviéndose incómodamente en su lugar. ¿A qué estaba jugando él? Vaya valor en decir semejante tontería, frunció el ceño y le miró con demasiada molestia, luego,

"Entonces tengamos una de verdad."

"Una…" _¿qué?_

Sasuke fue testigo de cómo el color se subió a su rostro, de pronto ella parecía a punto de hervir, y fue una imagen… _adorable_ , -el sonrojo de ella le daba otro aspecto.

De hecho sí, era atractiva.

Ahora estaba decidido.

"¿Te parece mañana?"

 _¡¿Hablaba en serio?!_ Sakura simplemente… _no_ entendía. _No_ , no creía. Negó con la cabeza. No, no-

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"No te conozco. ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre!

Tsk. "Sasuke."

"Hah… ¿eso es todo?"

"Puedo contarte más mañana."

¿Él no se iba a rendir, huh? Bueno, ella tampoco.

"Lo siento, tengo un examen mañana."

Pero él jamás perdía, después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke _nunca_ recibía una negativa por parte de las mujeres. Aunque sí era la primera vez en la que retomaba por segunda ocasión una propuesta. No debería molestarse en volver a pedir, porque para él eso era pedir- chicas había muchas, y Haruno Sakura era una más entre tantas sin importar cuan solicitada era. Entonces, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de querer salir con ella?

Fácil: había algo en ella que él quería entender, y no renunciará hasta saber qué era eso que tanto interés despertaba en él.

"Entonces el miércoles."

"¿Este miércoles?" Él asintió. Ella rió sin ganas. "¿Siquiera sabes qué día es?"

"Catorce." Dijo como si nada ¡qué rayos!

" _Es San Valentín_."

"¿Y? no es como que tengas novio o una cita, ¿cierto?" Ahora insultaba su soltería, _maldito hijo de-_

"No, pero-" y él le arrebató su celular y comenzó a teclear

"¡Oye!" luego la pantalla mostraba que estaba haciendo una llamada. "A qué-"

"Grabo tu número," No se lo daría, o inventaría uno, _que listo._ "Te llamaré luego de escoger un lugar." Comenzó a recoger sus cosas. "Despeja tu tarde."

Sin mucho más que una mirada y una media sonrisa, Sasuke se fue y Sakura no pudo evitar seguirlo con la vista hasta que salió del lugar. _¡¿Qué había sido todo eso?!_

Tenía una cita para san Valentín y ni siquiera le vio venir.

Más aun, con un chico que no compraba su acto ni parecía querer simpatizarle.

Sólo bastaron un par de encuentros para hacerle dudar y hacerle sentir una incomodidad en el estómago.

 _Y… ay Dios…_

Sentía que a su corazón-

* * *

NA: Yay! verán, este iba a ser un one-shot para un concurso en el que participo, pero como pueden notar es muuuy largo, y el desarrollo va lento, prometo traer otra parte, me gusta mucho como va, y espero contar con su apoyo para con este fic también.

Estoy, algo así como celebrando mi año de ficker, y aprovecho que es hoy para mandarles enormes y apretados abrazosos de oso virtuales. Espero que hayan tenido bonito dia! :D


End file.
